Steve and Evie  The Story of Us
by SpencerReidsOppositeCM
Summary: The story of Steve and Evie in Taylor Swifts song: The Story of us. R&R :  Rated T for language
1. Part One

**This was inspired by Taylor Swift's song: The Story of Us. When I listened to it, I thought of Steve and Evie for some odd reason haha. Hope y'all enjoy! Read and Review! ** **I do not own The Outsiders Characters: Steve, Evie or anybody else I use. Only S. does or Taylor Swift's song. There will be 2 or 3 parts to the story since I didn't want it to be supper long. **

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<br>People would say they're the lucky ones  
><em>

** I'd always think I'd get to tell my children how I met my husband, or maybe my husband and I would get to tell **_**our**_** children of how we met. But that was never an occurrence that was going to happen. The day I, Evelyn Jones met Steve Randle, things really changed. Steve was really something; he wasn't an ordinary greaser. I remembered meeting him at the gas station, the DX. **

_**"Come on Evie!" my friend Sandy yelled excitedly at me. I sighed and got out of the car and looked at the gas station. We had come here to see her boyfriend, Sodapop or Soda, whatever his name was. It was some weird name. I followed her into the gas station and saw two guys fooling around. They both turned to look at us.**_

"_**Hey Evie, Hey Sandy," Soda said, scooping Sandy up in his arms for a kiss. I looked away, being an awkward moment but looked at the other guy. He had swirly black hair, greenish looking eyes that were cold and blue looking and he was tuff looking.**_

_** "H-Hi." I said shyly. He smirked.**_

"_**Hey, what's your name?" he asked making conversation. I smiled slightly and leaned against the counter next to him.**_

"_**Evelyn or Evie, you can call me. Yours?" I asked nonchalantly the best I could manage. He chuckled deeply and half smiled a bit.**_

"_**Steve Randle." He said. He then turned a bit and took a ripped piece of paper he found on the counter and a pen and scribbled something down on it. It was his number.**_

"_**Call me sometime." He said and smiled at me before heading to the garage. I blushed deeply but smiled.**_

_**I definitely was planning on calling Steve Randle, for I had a good feeling about him…**_

_I used to know my spot was next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
><em>

**Steve and I clicked instantly. We went to a few outings before we started dating. We got along, maybe had a few fights but we were a great couple. He could be romantic at times it made me laugh how cheesy he was. But then he started to change a bit after his two friends, Dallas and Johnny died, and for another reason too, and I finally figured out why.**

** He was getting drafted to the war.**

"**No!" I cried onto his shoulder, my makeup getting ruined. He held me close and the two months before he was drafted he gave me a going away present. But since my going away present, I had started feeling sick. I had gone to the doctors and asked if I was pregnant. I prayed I wasn't. My parents would kick me out, I wouldn't be able to afford a child or children if I had twins (hopefully that wasn't the case) and I would die out on the streets. **

"**Yes ma'm you are pregnant." The doctor looked at me disapprovingly and I cried for a very long time. **

"**How am I gonna tell Steve?" I bawled to Sandy one night while we were at a sleepover. Sandy frowned and sighed. She had come to visit me without Soda's knowing and patted my shoulder.**

"**We'll figure a way Evie. Don't worry." She said. I only cried more and bawled myself to sleep that night.**

_Oh, a simple complication  
>Miscommunications lead to fallout<br>So many things that I wish you knew  
>So many walls up, I can't break through<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
><em>And we're not speaking<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me<em>

** "Okay, okay I can do this." I breathed in and out as I walked past the gate of The Curtis's house. I had to tell Steve before he left for war. **

**War.**

"**Hey Evie!" Two bit, Soda and Ponyboy greeted me with some enthusiasm. I smiled weakly and walked on in, looking for Steve and saw him walk from the kitchen. He looked surprised to see me here.**

"**Evie?" he asked surprised. I nodded swallowing hard.**

"**Hey Steve. Can I speak to you in the kitchen?" I asked and the guys glanced between us. I reassured them.**

"**It's okay, I promise." I lied but it wasn't okay. They had grimaces and turned back to what they were doing while I tugged Steve into the small kitchen. **

"**What is it Evie? Is something wrong?" he asked his voice straining with a bit of stress. My breaths were coming in and out fast, forcing myself to tell him. If I told him my life would be over. Our relationship would be over. He would hate me and never talk to me again.**

"**Steve, ever since you know that going away present, well I've been feeling funny." I started out quietly and he looked at me funny and leaned against the counter.**

"**What do you mean **_**feeling funny**_**?" he asked suspiciously. Tears brimmed my eyelids and I bursted out without meaning to**

"**I'm pregnant okay!" silence fell even around the house. I guess I said it a little louder than I intended too. Steve's face fell into shock and he clenched onto the counter.**

"**P-Pregnant?" he whispered and shook his head. He started to mutter some incoherent things underneath his breaths and I sighed.**

"**Look Steve, are you willing t-to be a father or are you wanting to get rid of this baby?" I asked, praying he didn't say abortion. He looked at me harshly his eyes glazing like ice.**

"**I'm sorry Evie but we can't keep the baby. I'm only seventeen. I sure as hell aint ready to be a father, yet." He said harshly yet softly. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to cry. I wanted to keep him or her or them. I could have had twins. It was a possibility. **

"**B-but I want to keep him or her! What if I want to be a mother?" I shouted a bit louder at him. Steve shushed me.**

"**No! Evie for god sakes you're only 17 f-ing years old! When you're 25 you'll be ready for motherhood right now you aren't!" that ticked me off.**

"**If I'm ready for motherhood, I'm ready for motherhood. Don't you so as much think you know if I am or not." I hissed angrily. Steve's face burned with a slight red of anger.**

"**Fine, whatever Evie. But we're **_**through.**_** I don't want nothing to have to deal with the little…imps that come out of you!" he yelled and I burst out with a sob as I stormed out angrily of the Curtis home, never to return again.**

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_


	2. Part Two

**The second part to the song and story :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR SONG: THE STORY OF US by TAYLOR SWIFT. RATE AND REVIEW Plz :)**

_How'd we end up this way?_  
><em>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy<em>  
><em>And you're doing your best to avoid me<em>

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_  
><em>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<em>  
><em>But you held your pride like you should have held me<em>

** Nine months passed by quickly than I could imagine. The bump on my belly was swollen and Ponyboy and Two bit were watching me while Steve and Soda were at war. My mood swings could be a pain sometimes for the boys, making them hard to come near me, but most of the times I was cheery as a whistle.**

** It was Christmas Eve and I had no one to spend it with. The Curtis brothers would probably want to be alone this year, well, maybe with the exception of Two bit, but I stayed home, watching old late movies, reading books and eating ice cream.**

"**Evie?" Ponyboy, who was now eighteen and visiting from collage Christmas break, dropped by my house. "Can I come in?" he asked a bit unsure. I looked up into the boy's greenish grey eyes that looked a bit scarred with past events and sighed.**

"**Yeah, you can come in Ponyboy." I said and sighed. He creaked the door open quietly and sat down on the chair opposite of my bed. My black hair was down to my shoulders keeping me warm but I felt too gloomy to go out or do anything. **

** Ponyboy sighed and looked up at me, waiting for me to say something.**

"**So have you kept in touch with Steve or anything?" he asked hesitantly. My eyes tightened and I bit my tongue. That rat bastard who abandoned **_**our**_** children. I had found out I was having twins months ago, a girl and a boy. I was naming them Marlene and Joseph. I scowled at Ponyboy but then sighed.**

** "No, and why should I?" I questioned with such authority. Pony shrugged and looked at me with serious eyes.**

"**Well, I know Steve was...Harsh when you told him the news, but you never know. He might actually be concerned for you. You should write him a letter. See how he and Soda are doing and tell him that you are about to have kids and you kept them and everything." He said averting his eyes down to the ratty carpet. I sighed; it had been two years since I told him. Maybe he had thought about it but I couldn't be so sure. I felt tears at the brims of my eyes. **

"**I don't know Pony, it's just so…hard." I said and sniffled a bit. He nodded.**

"**I understand. I'm not going to force you or anything." He said and I smiled a bit. There was a brief silence before he looked at me.**

"**Why don't you spend Christmas with us? I'm sure Darry wont mind." He said and smiled warm heartedly at me. I blushed a little and shook my head.**

"**No, I prefer to stay home and just watch old movies." I said and laughed a bit. He chuckled as well but nodded.**

"**Okay, if you say so." Suddenly a warm liquid broke from me and I felt it trickle down my legs, making me freeze. Ponyboy noticed and sudden panic washed over his face.**

"**Evie? Evie are you alright?" he asked rushing to my side. **

"**My-My water! It-It just broke!" I said cringing in pain. Ponyboy muttered a curse underneath his breath before helping me to his truck (or Darry's truck) and racing me to the hospital.**

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
><em>And we're not speaking<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me<em>

**Fast Forward Five years Later…**

** I sat on the couch watching T.V. with my children. Well, my children were playing outside in the front yard. I was careful to watch them and glance out the window every couple minutes. I sighed and got up, grabbing a scrapbook of some sort and flipping through it.**

** It was pictures of me and Steve, and even some of the gang back when we were young. The old days of the greaser and socs, which had died sometime a while back. I sighed as I flipped through pages of Steve's old gang and pictures of us. I hadn't told Marlene and Joseph of their father. Steve had come back from war three years ago, but I hadn't heard contact from since. He had come back with the devastating news of Sodapop's death and then I heard no word from him since. I then came across the pictures of Marlene and Joseph. They both looked a lot like Steve it made me sad every day but yet happy in a weird way. Suddenly I heard gasps as both Marlene and Joseph rushed into the house.**

** "Mommy some strange guy is here!" she said hiding behind the couch with Joseph. I frowned and heard the doorbell ring. **_**Who in the world can that be?**_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
><em>_  
>This is looking like a contest<br>Of who can act like they care less  
>But I liked it better when you were on my side<em>

_The battle's in your hands now_  
><em>But I would lay my armor down<em>  
><em>If you'd say you'd rather love then fight<em>

** I opened the door not expecting to see the one guy I had avoided for so long.**

** Steve Randle.**

** My arms crossed and my children slowly came behind me, both attaching themselves to my legs. He hadn't really changed; he still greased his hair, his bluish grey eyes still had the same look to them and he held the crooked, cocky posture he had when we first met.**

** "What do you want Steve?" I asked my voice thick with hate. Steve sighed and he looked down at Joseph and Marlene, who were looking up at him curiously. Steve sighed and scratched the back of his neck.**

"**Look Evie, I need to talk to you….alone." he said and Joseph and Marlene blinked. I glared at him.**

"**If it's about what you said to me years ago, I think Marlene and Joseph need to hear it, too." Steve glowered at me. Usually in our arguments there was language, language little five year olds couldn't use or hear.**

"**No. Just alone, please." He said thickly. I sighed and looked at Marlene and Joseph. **

"**You two upstairs." I said and they nodded running upstairs. Steve walked on in and shut the door quietly which was a bit unusual since he was the loud type.**

** "What do you want Steve?" I asked and sighed loudly. Steve looked at me his eyes filled with almost sadness? **

"**Look Evie, when I found out about Marlene and Joseph, I had to come and see them. At seventeen I really wasn't ready for fatherhood but I guess I didn't consider your feelings about becoming a mother and I'm sorry about that." **

** "You better damn well be sorry!" I hissed at him, my mouth coming to a straight thin line. "You know for five years it's hard to take care of two children, who are well worth it to me. Every day I see their faces or personality in you and its hard, Steve. Why couldn't you just help me back then, promise to become a father before leaving war? Why did you have to make it so d-difficult?" my voice cracked and I turned to look away so he wouldn't see my tears.**

** "Evie I'm really sorry-" I held up my hand and looked at him.**

"**Your apologies are too late, five years late Steve." I said and sighed. "Just go. Maybe I'll let you see the kids I don't know."**

**Steve sighed but nodded faintly. "Okay Evie. Take care of yourself, please. And maybe I'll see you around." He said before saying good bye and leaving. I sighed and sat down and started to cry only to jump a bit seeing my children at the staircase.**

"**Was he our daddy mommy?" Joseph asked confused and a bit of hope in his eyes. I sighed and my kids ran over to me and hugged me tightly.**

"**Yes, yes he was. I don't know if you'll see him again, you might but I don't know. It's complicated right now." They didn't say anything and I just hugged them tighter and only cried more.**

_So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
><em>And we're not speaking<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me<em>

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
>Now, now<em>

_And we're not speaking_  
><em>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<em>  
><em>Like it's killing me?<em>

** Marlene and Joseph were now twelve and Steve didn't come around again, like he said he might. I sighed and watched out the window. The kids were out at a friend's house a few blocks down and would be coming home soon. We still lived in Tulsa, me not affording to move and so did the rest of the gang. Darry was still here, as was Two bit and Steve, I think. **

** Ponyboy though went to college in Pennsylvania. I was happy for him as was Darry. I was gonna miss that kid. I was washing dishes when a soft knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.**

"**Huh?" I turned and walked to the door. I blinked in surprise at who it was.**

"**Steve?" I asked and he smiled a bit. I sighed and let him in, not saying anything. **

"**I came here to see the kids then I'm leaving for New York. I have a big job interview with some company." He said and half smiled at me. I nodded and sat waiting for the kids to arrive, which wasn't a moment after Steve did.**

"**Mom?" Marlene trotted through the door with Joseph, but froze seeing Steve. They had good memory and they remembered him.**

"**Who are you?" she asked trying to be sure.**

"**I'm your dad." Steve said simply and Marlene and Joseph looked at me as if it were a joke. I nodded. **

"**He's right dears. He is your father. This man was the man who left me years ago when I was a kid and I had you two." I said feeling my heart pain all over again. Marlene looked hurt and shocked at the same time and Joseph didn't know what to say so instead they left the room with a nervous look.**

** "That was a lovely introduction." I said and laughed a bit. Steve chuckled and straightened up.**

"**Yes, it was." He said slowly before turning to look at me.**

"**Evie," he said and caressed my cheek. I remember how he used to do that to me when I was sad or thinking about something sad. "I'm going to Miss you." He said and kissed my head gently before leaving and heading to his car and pulling away. I waved good bye and sighed.**

** It looked like I would never see Steve Randle again and I would maybe have to find another guy. Or I could stay a single mom for a while. Whatever the case, I could tell the story or what used to be the story of me and Steve to my children. And tell them to tell their story and for them to pass their stories on. And maybe we could all live happily, ever after.**

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>'Cause we're going down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The end_


End file.
